Up All Night
by Justicerocks
Summary: A game of twenty-questions leads to some interesting realizations. One-shot post "It Ain't Easy" In the same world as "Sugar and Spice"


**A\N: **Here it is, my post "It Ain't Easy" in the same world as "Sugar and Spice". This is very "Dawsey" you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global the game Twenty Questions the movie Slap Shot or the movie the Secret Garden.

**Spoilers: **"Two Families" and "It Ain't Easy"

**Warnings: **Rated M only as a waring, it's not really that bad, just Matt and Gabby playing a game of Twenty Questions.

* * *

**Up All Night**

Getting out of the shower Gabriela heard her cell phone ring; quickly wrapping a towel around herself she speed walked into the main part of her apartment and quickly looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Matt, how's Vargas doing?"

"We managed to talk him down, he's at the hospital now getting checked out. Chief says there's nothing more we can do."

"Ah."

"So I was wondering if you still had any of that Aroscopo left?" Matt attempted to pronounce the name of the dish.

Gabriela chuckled, "The Arroz con pollo? Yay, its in the fridge, why don't I heat some up for you."

Matt smiled, "Thanks Gabby."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah."

Gabriela waited until she was sure Matt had hung up the phone before ending the converstation on her end as well.

"Great," She messed up her wet hair by running a hand through I; Matt would be here shortly and she was not dressed. Taking out the leftovers she put it in the microwave to heat up and then went to her bedroom to change. She wondered if she should put on the clothes she wore before or new ones? Did she want Matt to think she had changed? Would that make him think she didn't want him to come back? Fearing that's what he would think she put on the same outfit she had on before. She then put on a touch of make-up and dried her hair.

She had just finished cleaning-up the water with a towel when the buzzer rang.

"Hey Matt,"

"Hey yourself."

Gabriela pressed the button that unlocked the front door, "The doors open," She spoke into the inter-com.

"Great thanks," Gabriela knew he was smiling.

Only a few seconds later Matt knocked on her apartment door and Gabriela unlocked it and let him in.

"So the foods in the microwave," Gabriela shut the door and locked it after Matt was in, "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh don't worry I am," Matt followed her back into the kitchen "So how come Antonio isn't on your 'Wall of Honor?'

"He's not special enough," Gabriela reached for some plates.

"But I am?" He was referring to the picture they had taken earlier.

"Yeah." She leaned over him and got out some cutlery, "You are."

"What can I do to help?" Matt asked. He hated just standing around and watching her do all of the work.

"You can sit down because the dinner is ready," She put two plates down on the small kitchen table and then some forks and knifes as well.

"Gabby this is delicious," Matt complimented her after only taking a bite.

Gabriela blushed, "You haven't tasted my Abuela's; It was her grandmother's recipe."

"Wow, so it's been in your family for a long time."

"Yeah my grandmother taught my mom how to make it and my mom taught me and…."

"And you're going to teach your daughter some day," Matt finished for her.

"Yeah, if I have a daughter, if not I'll just teach Carla or Maria it. Whoever shows an interest in cooking."

"I bet you have a daughter who looks like you."

Gabriela cheeks burned red.

Matt took a deep breath as he tried not to stare at her; she was so cute when she got embarrassed.

"Tell me all about your family." Matt took a sip of his water, "Were you and Antonio always so close?"

"Yeah, I can't remember a time when he wasn't my best friend. It's just always been like that."

"I can see that, he loves you."

"I'll kill him," She lowered her glass of water, "What did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything," Matt reassured her, "I was just making an observation. Why?"

"Oh its nothing…it's just…."

"Just what Gabby?"

"He thought we were dating when he first came around the firehouse to talk about Voight. I wouldn't put it past him to say something to you."

Matt was silent. Antonio had warned him about breaking Gabby's heart but he didn't want to tell her that. He respected Antonio and didn't want Gabriela going off at him on something so trivial.

"If anything he wanted to know why I was leading you on if I was engaged"?

"Is that why you and Hallie broke up?" She asked softly.

"It's complicated."

Gabriela got the signal that Matt didn't want to talk about it.

"So," She stood up and collected the plates, "Do you want to have some wine and play twenty questions?"

"Twenty Questions?"

"Yeah, you know what that is right?"

"Yeah but…" Matt scratched his ear, "I've never played it before."

"It's pretty easy, basically just answering questions," She explained as she got a bottle of wine out from the fridge and retrieved two wine glasses; filling them both up she handed one to Matt.

"What kind of questions?" Matt followed her into the living area.

Gabriela wiggled an eyebrow, "Nothing's off limits," She put her wine glass on a coaster and turned so she was sitting cross legged and facing Matt, "I'll go easy on you though, since its your first time."

Matt kept his gaze on her.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah," Gabriela nodded.

"Same question."

"Light blue."

"Light blue?"

"Yeah, it's a colour. You didn't really expect me to pick pink did you?"

Matt felt Goosebumps form on his skin. "I-I don't know," He stammered as he reached foe his wine glass.

"Okay, favourite movie?"

"Slap Shot."

"Never seen it."

"I'm loaning it to you."

Gabriela chuckled, "Alright, but only if you watch my favourite movie."

"That depends. What's your favourite movie?"

"The Secret Garden."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw it when I was younger and just fell in love with it."

"I've seen it once. I was little and at my grandparents house and my sister and I got sent to watch a movie and she picked it. To tell you the truth I don't really remember it that much."

"Okay," Gabriela stood up and returned seconds later with the rest of the bottle of wine, "Time for some good questions."

Matt seemed to accept the idea, "Okay, tell me about your first time having sex?"

"Matt-"

"Ah, ah, you did say no limits."

He was right, that is what she had said, "Okay, I was fifteen and it was at a party. His name was Bobby something, I can't even remember."

"You? Fifteen?"

"What?"

"No it's just….. I always pictured you as being this perfect little Catholic girl."

"I was. That was not even a month after my father died, I needed some comfort and he was there. The rest of that year was just awful, I started drinking more and doing drugs, anything to help the grief go away."

Matt didn't know what to say. Sure he had lost his father as well, but the two situations were entirely different. Now Matt was suddenly wishing he hadn't asked the question,

"Gabby I'm sorry if-"

"No, no," Gabriela whipped away her tears, "It was my rule, my fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. It's my turn to ask you the same question now."

"Well I was nineteen and in university, her name was Stephanie, we'd been dating for awhile but it didn't work out."

"Okay," Gabby re-filled her glass and his, "It's your turn?"

It suddenly hit Matt that he could ask her anything; she had to answer. All those times she'd gone out on a date and would only tell him minimal details but Shay everything, now he could ask; and suddenly at his discovery his mind raced with questions.

"How many-how many guys have you had sex with?"

"Oh wow, you're really getting into this;" She tried to think about the question in her head,

"Come on Gabby it can't be that many." At least he hoped it wasn't.

"Six."

"Okay that seems fair, do I have to answer the same question?"

"No, no I'll think of something else."

"Gabby," Matt inched closer to her, "You don't have to screen questions because of Hallie. I'll always love her, she has a special part in my heart but that's over now."

"Okay," She took a deep breath, "Tell me why you broke up."

Matt should have seen this coming. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay we'll it all started when I told her about how I had t deliver a baby and how great it made me feel; I told her I wanted to have children with her and soon. She told me that she wasn't sure if she'd ever really want children though; that she only wanted them for me and she wasn't sure if that was enough. We spent a lot of time just standing there until she finally asked me if I wanted to make it work?"

"She asked you that?" Gabriela couldn't believe that.

"Neither of us were fighting to make it work Gabby, we'd both tried that and it didn't work, so we talked everything out and I finally told her I didn't think it would work out anymore. She asked me if you had anything to do with my decision and I told her the truth. I told her you did."

"Matt, I like you too." Gabriela admitted.

**The End**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. The next one-shot in the series is "Merry Christmas Etc" and then after that I'm hoping to write a story in the same world about Matt and Gabby's relationship.


End file.
